Today is the Day
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: There are many instances when Wally could wake up and say today is the day, some are happy some are sad, others are dreaded, but they're memories all the same. As he looks back on his life there was one thing that he would never regret. SPITFIRE GALORE!


**Hey guys I have been contemplating on whether or not to post this story ( Larry the muse says I'm being a scardy cat) But I finally mustered the guts to post it so here it goes….**

**I will own Yj when pigs fly and unicorns poop rainbows, so never. (**walks away sadly**)**

**Today is the day**

There were many instances when Wally West could wake up and say 'today is the day'. Most of the times these occasions were happy, sometimes they were sad and other times they were dreaded, but all marked an important day in his life. He remembers most of these days fondly and others not so much, but they were memories all the same.

He remembers his first time at the hall and the events after that like it was yesterday. How couldn't he, it was the start of everything. The speedster would never have guessed that so much would happen in those fateful six months that started everything.

He remembers the first time he met Artemis; it was one thing that he would never forget. The first time he laid eyes on the blonde archer it was like seeing an angel. That faded away seconds after he realized she was Roy's replacement, but the feelings were still there somewhere. He hated her and loved her at the same time. Then there was that mission in Biaylia when he finally had to admit to himself that he actually had feelings for her, but it was after the failed training exercise it really hit him. He was in love with Artemis Crock and there was nothing he could do about it. He tried denying it for awhile but after almost getting killed by the justice league gave him the guts to finally kiss her.

After that they hit it off and became a couple, dated for five years and went to Stanford together. They lived in a small town house together with their boxer Blanco. Then there was the mission.

It took almost everything he had not to deck his best friend when Nightwing first confronted them about the mission. He knew his girlfriend wanted to do it, he tried everything to get her to change he mind, but the archer was too stubborn. He just didn't want to loose her again; the image of her death was still burned in his mind from five years earlier. Receiving all the condolences from everyone hurt just as much as knowing the danger she was in. He hated seeing how devastated everyone was and lying to them. Going to the funeral was even worse; it was like watching his greatest fear come to life right before his very eyes. The worst of all was going on living his life without her. He even came out of retirement to try to distract himself from the pain. It killed him when he had to fight her and pretend she was his enemy. Going on for almost a year without her was nearly impossible.

The cold day in December when he received the call from Nightwing telling him it was over was probably the first time he willingly smiled in months. He was at the cave before Nightwing could even hang up. The rest of the team and league was already there with confused looks on their faces. The moment Tigress and Kaldur walked through the hanger doors weapons were out and almost everyone was ready to fight the too alleged villains. Wally didn't care about explanations, the moment he saw her, his restraint was gone and seconds later they were locked in each other's embraces, kissing like there was no tomorrow. The league stood there with all their weapons pointed at Nightwing who was in front of Kaldur staring at the two in utter shock.

Then the pendant came off. As the piece of jewelry fell to the ground Artemis's hair turned blonde and she looked like herself again. The still grieving heroes stood there gaping. They all looked like they had seen a ghost. It took a few moments for them to believe she was real, _and then_ came the outrage and tears of joy. But that didn't matter to Wally, he had finally gotten his spitfire back and he wasn't about to let her go anytime soon.

About a month later on New Years Eve Wally ran nervously through their town house to make sure everything was perfect for their night alone. He checked his pocket repediatly making sure the small velvet box was still there. Later that evening he sat next to Artemis on the roof of their house watching the fireworks together holding their own sparklers when the moment of truth finally came. The speedster took the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee right before midnight. He had never been more nervous in his life when he asked her to be his wife. Relief washed over him as she of course said yes.

They got married in July; Wally could have sworn he saw Kent Nelson smiling down on him that day. He felt the butterflies in his stomach as he saw Artemis walk down the aisle. She was wearing the most beautiful white dress and had flowers clutched in her hand. The rest seemed to fly by so fast as he remembers lifting her veil, saying "I Do" and finally getting to kiss her.

About a month later his uncle died. It was like a wall of devastation had hit him when he heard the news. He probably wouldn't have made it through those next few months if it weren't for Artemis. She stayed by his side through it all. When he had decided to take up the mantle and don the cowl she too came out of retirement so he wouldn't have to do it alone.

He remembers his excitement five years later when he learned he was going to be a father of not one, but two kids. The next 8-½ months were probably the scariest thing of all, but he just couldn't wait to be a Dad. He remembers the joy he felt when he first held his daughter and then his son minutes later. Iris looked just like him and Jai looked like Artemis's mother.

They seemed to grow up so fast. He remembers watching them learn to walk and talk. When he and Artemis realized that Irey has super speed and Jai had his mother's deadly aim. He remembers seeing the tears in Artemis's eyes when they dropped the kids off at kindergarten. Before he knew it they were in high school and heroes too. Jai had taken up the mantel of Speedy and Irey became Impulse.

He remembers watching the two walk across the stage and graduate high school at the top of their class when it seemed as if it was only yesterday when he and Artemis dropped them off at kindergarten.

Eventually Irey outgrew Impulse and became Kid Flash and then once she outgrew that too she became the fifth Flash. Jai became Apollo after he handed down the title of Speedy to Ollie Jr.

He had never been more proud in his life as he saw his kids be inducted into the Justice League.

A few years later he got to walk his daughter down the aisle and before he knew it his son was married too. Sooner then later he had a bunch of litter speedster and archer grandbabies running around.

As he looks back on it all, he realizes that none it would of happened if he hadn't disobeyed orders and broken into Cadmus and then stood up to the league. That would be something that Wally West would never regret.

**I hoped you liked it. The plot bunnies and elephants were attacking again so I had to post something to keep them at bay. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD, REVIEW, OR I SHALL RELEASE THE WRATH OF A VERY TICKED ARTEMIS AND WE ALL KNOW HOW THAT'S GONNA END, SO REVIEW. (don't make me call Batman) (speaking of batman, I saw the new movie and it was **_**EPIC**_**)**

**Review!**


End file.
